ctsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clocktower Research Laboratories
Clocktower Research Laboratories is the common name for multiple testing sites, research institutions, factory plants, workshops and logistical agencies located in both CTS East and CTS West. Although in the Society most of the facilities operate on the inner currency, many of inventions and discoveries of CTRL have been secretly carried out in Equestria as patents and now serve to provide income to the Society through various distributing and shell companies. History Research Laboratories are society’s third oldest organization, originally founded by the astronomers, scientists, alchemists as well as scholars and mages from Luna’s School of Magecraft who were persecuted as ‘Lunatics’, worshippers of Luna, immediately following the Lunar Rebellion. Sheltered by the Society, they have enjoyed one thousand years of unbridled scientific advancement.Clocktower Training Manual - 'Becoming Your Mask' Dimensional Architecture Main article: CTS West CTRL’s headquarters is situated in the Deep Dungeons of CTS East, a tower of glass and metal that looks like something straight out of CTS West. Their test subject cages and testing laboratories make up an entire campus sprawling across the depths of the Deep Dungeons. Due to the rapid expansion of both CTS and CTRL facilities, it was decided to occupy the seabed of San Franciscolt bay, both building the underwater structures and enlarging their space by applying latest technologies. Notable inventions When CTRL isn't violating laws of physics, they push into the public various products, some of which has already become so common they become a foundation not only of Society inner economics, but also many traditions. Master phaser Main article: Economics It is best described as a magical pen marker that produces an intense arcane spark that leaves magically-charged marks on fur. The marks are removed by flipping the ‘erase’ switch on the phaser and stroking stroking the phaser against the mark much as you would use an eraser. The eraser function draws the magical charge into the phaser, storing it until it is used to make a payment. There is no other way to recharge the phaser, making the magical charge itself the actual currency.Clocktower Training Manual - 'Managing Liquid Assets in a Range-Bound Market' PipSub and Kindlesprite A size of a pocket watch, Personal Issue Pocket Society Utility Badge is another invention of CTRL pushed to the Society senturies ago, but yet unknown for general public. It started out as an ID badge, but over the centuries it collected various features: * full collection of manuals and guides; * registration forms for new Society members; * contact list to find better suited partners (see Collars and Masks) * PipPoint to interact with enchanted items like enchanted books, hoof cuffs, dom crests, doors, lockers etc; * helpful Kindlesprite, your personal guide to the Society, a semi-intelligent light construct imbedded in the badge. On request, new features can be added to the PipSub via the spell matrix.Chapter 7 - It's Nothing Like The Clopfics? Arcanoplasteel Highly malleable material able to be magically moulded into any form, shape and function, no matter how mechanically intricate. Material so expensive its price is measured per milligram. To use it effectively requires a mind that could imagine an object down to its most minute schematic detail, every moving part, every interlocking machinery, every magic circuit. Otherwise it's no more than a very expensive play dough.Clocktower Scenes - Happiness for a Milk....MILF Mare Other products Unlike the two most famous devices made by CTRL, a multitude of other products came out to the general public. Their list includes, but is not limited by: * Contraceptives - both condoms and female contraceptives originated as estrus cooling potions; * Toothpaste - originated as fellatio aftercare; * Milking machines - no explanation needed; * Food - a multitude of various food fusions for both equine foals and other races as well, vitamins and also protein shakes and other formulae for better training and exercise; * Refraction spells and devices - originated as spell matrixes and engravings to protect wearable devices from public eyes, now it's widely used in cosmetics and theatrical make-up; Shell companies * Coltgate Teeth Solutions * Cookies, Teas and Sodas * Chimney Treatment Services * Croup Tenderising Soaps * Complex Talks & Study * Cargo Transportation and Storage * Clocktower Clocks * Macintosh Electronics Gallery F7b0dc1e99b566b118201b89f9e9265acaa3a3c3.jpg 7bef29c04475dabb8a36538bc691ca85b67b810f.jpg f73e26f71e2735915d8929f19e90d434b794cfcc.jpg d667852a9f33a23469dd7201b5d0718cd41e560c.jpg 6cbc7e54b11f23202ae9b3083322d667883e0de3.jpg 73669f6f8ce9611ae33bca314c3cc79553e4bb4c.jpg e8d143181ff17991ddc8768ccd69a6bce620cb84.jpg See also * CTS West References